shadowlandonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Building Cooldowns
Most of the buildings have the same construction times, these buldings are: Finance Hall, Treasury, Granary, Sanctuary, Blacksmith, Dragon Training Grounds, Barracks, Market, Alchemy Lab and Dwellings. Those buildings will be listed under "Common" category. Town Hall IMPORTANT: These are the base times for each building. Any time you upgrade ANY building, all the times will increase by 1.8% (seconds). This time resets at midnight. #Level 1; Gold: 40; Time: 50 #Level 2; Gold: 45; Time: 1:00 #Level 3; Gold: 49; Time: 1:10 #Level 4; Gold: 63; Time: 1:40 #Level 5; Gold: 85; Time: 2:30 #Level 6; Gold: 117; Time: 3:40 #Level 7; Gold: 157; Time: 5:10 #Level 8; Gold: 207; Time: 7:00 #Level 9; Gold: 265; Time: 9:10 #Level 10; Gold: 333; Time: 11:40 #Level 11; Gold: 409; Time: 14:30 #Level 12; Gold: 495; Time: 17:40 #Level 13; Gold: 589; Time: 21:10 #Level 14; Gold: 693; Time: 25:00 #Level 15; Gold: 805; Time: 29:10 #Level 16; Gold: 927; Time: 33:40 #Level 17; Gold: 1057; Time: 38:30 #Level 18; Gold: 1197; Time: 43:40 #Level 19; Gold: 1345; Time: 49:10 #Level 20; Gold: 1503; Time: 55:00 #Level 21; Gold: 1669; Time: 1:01:10 #Level 22; Gold: 1845; Time: 1:07:40 #Level 23; Gold: 2029; Time: 1:14:30 #Level 24; Gold: 2223; Time: 1:21:40 #Level 25; Gold: 2425; Time: 1:29:10 #Level 26; Gold: 2637; Time: 1:37:00 #Level 27; Gold: 2857; Time: 1:45:10 #Level 28; Gold: 3087; Time: 1:53:40 #Level 29; Gold: 3325; Time: 2:02:30 #Level 30; Gold: 3573; Time: 2:11:40 #Level 31; Gold: 3829; Time: 2:21:10 #Level 32; Gold: 4095; Time: 2:31:00 #Level 33; Gold: 4369; Time: 2:41:10 #Level 34; Gold: 4653; Time: 2:51:40 #Level 35; Gold: 4945; Time: 3:02:30 #Level 36; Gold: 5247; Time: 3:13:40 #Level 37; Gold: 5557; Time: 3:25:10 #Level 38; Gold: 5877; Time: 3:37:00 #Level 39; Gold: 6205; Time: 3:49:10 #Level 40; Gold: 6543; Time: 4:01:40 #Level 41; Gold: 6889; Time: 4:14:30 #Level 42; Gold: 7245; Time: 4:27:40 #Level 43; Gold: 7609; Time: 4:41:10 #Level 44; Gold: 7983; Time: 4:55:00 #Level 45; Gold: 8365; Time: 5:09:10 #Level 46; Gold: 8757; Time: 5:23:40 #Level 47; Gold: 9157; Time: 5:38:30 #Level 48; Gold: 9567; Time: 5:53:40 #Level 49; Gold: 9985; Time: 6:09:10 #Level 50; Gold: 10413; Time: 6:25:00 #Level 51; Gold: 10849; Time: 6:41:10 #Level 52; Gold: 11295; Time: 6:57:40 #Level 53; Gold: 11749; Time: 7:14:30 #Level 54; Gold: 12213; Time: 7:31:40 #Level 55; Gold: 12685; Time: 7:49:10 #Level 56; Gold: 13167; Time: 8:07:00 #Level 57; Gold: 13657; Time: 8:25:10 #Level 58; Gold: 14157; Time: 8:43:40 #Level 59; Gold: 14665; Time: 9:02:30 #Level 60; Gold: 15183; Time: 9:21:40 #Level 61; Gold: 15709; Time: 9:41:10 #Level 62; Gold: 16245; Time: 10:01:00 #Level 63; Gold: 16789; Time: 10:21:10 #Level 64; Gold: 17343; Time: 10:41:40 #Level 65; Gold: 17905; Time: 11:02:30 #Level 66; Gold: 18477; Time: 11:23:40 #Level 67; Gold: 19057; Time: 11:45:10 #Level 68; Gold: 19647; Time: 12:07:00 #Level 69; Gold: 20245; Time: 12:29:10 #Level 70; Gold: 20853; Time: 12:51:40 #Level 71; Gold: 21469; Time: 13:14:30 #Level 72; Gold: 22095; Time: 13:37:40 #Level 73; Gold: 22729; Time: 14:01:10 #Level 74; Gold: 23373; Time: 14:25:00 #Level 75; Gold: 24025; Time: 14:49:10 #Level 76; Gold: 24687; Time: 15:13:40 #Level 77; Gold: 25357; Time: 15:38:30 #Level 78; Gold: 26037; Time: 16:03:40 #Level 79; Gold: 26725; Time: 16:29:10 #Level 80; Gold: 27423; Time: 16:55:00 #Level 81; Gold: 28129; Time: 17:21:10 #Level 82; Gold: 28845; Time: 17:47:40 #Level 83; Gold: 29569; Time: 18:14:30 #Level 84; Gold: 30303; Time: 18:41:40 #Level 85; Gold: 31045; Time: 19:09:10 #Level 86; Gold: 31797; Time: 19:37:00 #Level 87; Gold: 32557; Time: 20:05:10 #Level 88; Gold: 33327; Time: 20:33:40 #Level 89; Gold: 34105; Time: 21:02:30 #Level 90; Gold: 34893; Time: 21:31:40 #Level 91; Gold: 35689; Time: 22:01:10 #Level 92; Gold: 36495; Time: 22:31:00 #Level 93; Gold: 37309; Time: 23:01:10 #Level 94; Gold: 38133; Time: 23:31:40 #Level 95; Gold: 38965; Time: 24:02:30 #Level 96; Gold: 39807; Time: 24:33:40 #Level 97; Gold: 40657; Time: 25:05:10 #Level 98; Gold: 41517; Time: 25:37:00 #Level 99; Gold: 42385; Time: 26:09:10 #Level 100; Gold: 43263; Time: 26:41:40 Common #Level 1; Gold: 2; Time: 55 #Level 2; Gold: 4; Time: 1:00 #Level 3; Gold: 7; Time: 1:05 #Level 4; Gold: 15; Time: 1:20 #Level 5; Gold: 28; Time: 1:45 #Level 6; Gold: 47; Time: 2:20 #Level 7; Gold: 72; Time: 3:05 #Level 8; Gold: 101; Time: 4:00 #Level 9; Gold: 136; Time: 5:05 #Level 10; Gold: 177; Time: 6:20 #Level 11; Gold: 223; Time: 7:45 #Level 12; Gold: 274; Time: 9:20 #Level 13; Gold: 331; Time: 11:05 #Level 14; Gold: 393; Time: 13:00 #Level 15; Gold: 460; Time: 15:05 #Level 16; Gold: 533; Time: 17:20 #Level 17; Gold: 612; Time: 19:45 #Level 18; Gold: 695; Time: 22:20 #Level 19; Gold: 784; Time: 25:05 #Level 20; Gold: 879; Time: 28:00 #Level 21; Gold: 979; Time: 31:05 #Level 22; Gold: 1084; Time: 34:20 #Level 23; Gold: 1195; Time: 37:45 #Level 24; Gold: 1311; Time: 41:20 #Level 25; Gold: 1432; Time: 45:05 #Level 26; Gold: 1559; Time: 49:00 #Level 27; Gold: 1692; Time: 53:05 #Level 28; Gold: 1829; Time: 57:20 #Level 29; Gold: 1972; Time: 1:01:45 #Level 30; Gold: 2121; Time: 1:06:20 #Level 31; Gold: 2275; Time: 1:11:05 #Level 32; Gold: 2434; Time: 1:16:00 #Level 33; Gold: 2599; Time: 1:21:05 #Level 34; Gold: 2769; Time: 1:26:20 #Level 35; Gold: 2944; Time: 1:31:45 #Level 36; Gold: 3125; Time: 1:37:20 #Level 37; Gold: 3312; Time: 1:43:05 #Level 38; Gold: 3503; Time: 1:49:00 #Level 39; Gold: 3700; Time: 1:55:05 #Level 40; Gold: 3903; Time: 2:01:20 #Level 41; Gold: 4111; Time: 2:07:45 #Level 42; Gold: 4324; Time: 2:14:20 #Level 43; Gold: 4543; Time: 2:21:05 #Level 44; Gold: 4767; Time: 2:28:00 #Level 45; Gold: 4996; Time: 2:35:05 #Level 46; Gold: 5231; Time: 2:42:20 #Level 47; Gold: 5472; Time: 2:49:45 #Level 48; Gold: 5717; Time: 2:57:20 #Level 49; Gold: 5968; Time: 3:05:05 #Level 50; Gold: 6225; Time: 3:13:00 #Level 51; Gold: 6487; Time: 3:21:05 #Level 52; Gold: 6754; Time: 3:29:20 #Level 53; Gold: 7027; Time: 3:37:45 #Level 54; Gold: 7305; Time: 3:46:20 #Level 55; Gold: 7588; Time: 3:55:05 #Level 56; Gold: 7877; Time: 4:04:00 #Level 57; Gold: 8172; Time: 4:13:05 #Level 58; Gold: 8471; Time: 4:22:20 #Level 59; Gold: 8776; Time: 4:31:45 #Level 60; Gold: 9087; Time: 4:41:20 #Level 61; Gold: 9403; Time: 4:51:05 #Level 62; Gold: 9724; Time: 5:01:00 #Level 63; Gold: 10051; Time: 5:11:05 #Level 64; Gold: 10383; Time: 5:21:20 #Level 65; Gold: 10720; Time: 5:31:45 #Level 66; Gold: 11063; Time: 5:42:20 #Level 67; Gold: 11412; Time: 5:53:05 #Level 68; Gold: 11765; Time: 6:04:00 #Level 69; Gold: 12124; Time: 6:15:05 #Level 70; Gold: 12489; Time: 6:26:20 #Level 71; Gold: 12859; Time: 6:37:45 #Level 72; Gold: 13234; Time: 6:49:20 #Level 73; Gold: 13615; Time: 7:01:05 #Level 74; Gold: 14001; Time: 7:13:00 #Level 75; Gold: 14392; Time: 7:25:05 #Level 76; Gold: 14789; Time: 7:37:20 #Level 77; Gold: 15192; Time: 7:49:45 #Level 78; Gold: 15599; Time: 8:02:20 #Level 79; Gold: 16012; Time: 8:15:05 #Level 80; Gold: 16431; Time: 8:28:00 #Level 81; Gold: 16855; Time: 8:41:05 #Level 82; Gold: 17284; Time: 8:54:20 #Level 83; Gold: 17719; Time: 9:07:45 #Level 84; Gold: 18159; Time: 9:21:20 #Level 85; Gold: 18604; Time: 9:35:05 #Level 86; Gold: 19055; Time: 9:49:00 #Level 87; Gold: 19512; Time: 10:03:05 #Level 88; Gold: 19973; Time: 10:17:20 #Level 89; Gold: 20440; Time: 10:31:45 #Level 90; Gold: 20913; Time: 10:46:20 #Level 91; Gold: 21391; Time: 11:01:05 #Level 92; Gold: 21874; Time: 11:16:00 #Level 93; Gold: 22363; Time: 11:31:05 #Level 94; Gold: 22857; Time: 11:46:20 #Level 95; Gold: 23356; Time: 12:01:45 #Level 96; Gold: 23861; Time: 12:17:20 #Level 97; Gold: 24372; Time: 12:33:05 #Level 98; Gold: 24887; Time: 12:49:00 #Level 99; Gold: 25408; Time: 13:05:05 #Level 100; Gold: 25935; Time: 13:21:20 Shop #Level 1; Gold: 45; Time: 1:53 #Level 2; Gold: 49; Time: 2:00 #Level 3; Gold: 54; Time: 2:07 #Level 4; Gold: 67; Time: 2:28 #Level 5; Gold: 90; Time: 3:03 #Level 6; Gold: 121; Time: 3:52 #Level 7; Gold: 162; Time: 4:55 #Level 8; Gold: 211; Time: 6:12 #Level 9; Gold: 270; Time: 7:43 #Level 10; Gold: 337; Time: 9:28 #Level 11; Gold: 414; Time: 11:27 #Level 12; Gold: 499; Time: 13:40 #Level 13; Gold: 594; Time: 16:07 #Level 14; Gold: 697; Time: 18:48 #Level 15; Gold: 810; Time: 21:43 #Level 16; Gold: 931; Time: 24:52 #Level 17; Gold: 1062; Time: 28:15 #Level 18; Gold: 1201; Time: 31:52 #Level 19; Gold: 1350; Time: 35:43 #Level 20; Gold: 1507; Time: 39:48 #Level 21; Gold: 1674; Time: 44:07 #Level 22; Gold: 1849; Time: 48:40 #Level 23; Gold: 2034; Time: 53:27 #Level 24; Gold: 2227; Time: 58:28 #Level 25; Gold: 2430; Time: 1:03:43 #Level 26; Gold: 2641; Time: 1:09:12 #Level 27; Gold: 2862; Time: 1:14:55 #Level 28; Gold: 3091; Time: 1:20:52 #Level 29; Gold: 3330; Time: 1:27:03 #Level 30; Gold: 3577; Time: 1:33:28 #Level 31; Gold: 3834; Time: 1:40:07 #Level 32; Gold: 4099; Time: 1:47:00 #Level 33; Gold: 4374; Time: 1:54:07 #Level 34; Gold: 4657; Time: 2:01:28 #Level 35; Gold: 4950; Time: 2:09:03 #Level 36; Gold: 5251; Time: 2:16:52 #Level 37; Gold: 5562; Time: 2:24:55 #Level 38; Gold: 5881; Time: 2:33:12 #Level 39; Gold: 6210; Time: 2:41:43 #Level 40; Gold: 6547; Time: 2:50:28 #Level 41; Gold: 6894; Time: 2:59:27 #Level 42; Gold: 7249; Time: 3:08:40 #Level 43; Gold: 7614; Time: 3:18:07 #Level 44; Gold: 7987; Time: 3:27:48 #Level 45; Gold: 8370; Time: 3:37:43 #Level 46; Gold: 8761; Time: 3:47:52 #Level 47; Gold: 9162; Time: 3:58:15 #Level 48; Gold: 9571; Time: 4:08:52 #Level 49; Gold: 9990; Time: 4:19:43 #Level 50; Gold: 10417; Time: 4:30:48 #Level 51; Gold: 10854; Time: 4:42:07 #Level 52; Gold: 11299; Time: 4:53:40 #Level 53; Gold: 11754; Time: 5:05:27 #Level 54; Gold: 12217; Time: 5:17:28 #Level 55; Gold: 12690; Time: 5:29:43 #Level 56; Gold: 13171; Time: 5:42:12 #Level 57; Gold: 13662; Time: 5:54:55 #Level 58; Gold: 14161; Time: 6:07:52 #Level 59; Gold: 14670; Time: 6:21:03 #Level 60; Gold: 15187; Time: 6:34:28 #Level 61; Gold: 15714; Time: 6:48:07 #Level 62; Gold: 16249; Time: 7:02:00 #Level 63; Gold: 16794; Time: 7:16:07 #Level 64; Gold: 17347; Time: 7:30:28 #Level 65; Gold: 17910; Time: 7:45:03 #Level 66; Gold: 18481; Time: 7:59:52 #Level 67; Gold: 19062; Time: 8:14:55 #Level 68; Gold: 19651; Time: 8:30:12 #Level 69; Gold: 20250; Time: 8:45:43 #Level 70; Gold: 20857; Time: 9:01:28 #Level 71; Gold: 21474; Time: 9:17:27 #Level 72; Gold: 22099; Time: 9:33:40 #Level 73; Gold: 22734; Time: 9:50:07 #Level 74; Gold: 23377; Time: 10:06:48 #Level 75; Gold: 24030; Time: 10:23:43 #Level 76; Gold: 24691; Time: 10:40:52 #Level 77; Gold: 25362; Time: 10:58:15 #Level 78; Gold: 26041; Time: 11:15:52 #Level 79; Gold: 26730; Time: 11:33:43 #Level 80; Gold: 27427; Time: 11:51:48 #Level 81; Gold: 28134; Time: 12:10:07 #Level 82; Gold: 28849; Time: 12:28:40 #Level 83; Gold: 29574; Time: 12:47:27 #Level 84; Gold: 30307; Time: 13:06:28 #Level 85; Gold: 31050; Time: 13:25:43 #Level 86; Gold: 31801; Time: 13:45:12 #Level 87; Gold: 32562; Time: 14:04:55 #Level 88; Gold: 33331; Time: 14:24:52 #Level 89; Gold: 34110; Time: 14:45:03 #Level 90; Gold: 34897; Time: 15:05:28 #Level 91; Gold: 35694; Time: 15:26:07 #Level 92; Gold: 36499; Time: 15:47:00 #Level 93; Gold: 37314; Time: 16:08:07 #Level 94; Gold: 38137; Time: 16:29:28 #Level 95; Gold: 38970; Time: 16:51:03 #Level 96; Gold: 39811; Time: 17:12:52 #Level 97; Gold: 40662; Time: 17:34:55 #Level 98; Gold: 41521; Time: 17:57:12 #Level 99; Gold: 42390; Time: 18:19:43 #Level 100; Gold: 43267; Time: 18:42:28 Talent Structures #Level 1; Gold: 42; Time: 1:55 #Level 2; Gold: 45; Time: 2:00 #Level 3; Gold: 47; Time: 2:05 #Level 4; Gold: 55; Time: 2:20 #Level 5; Gold: 69; Time: 2:45 #Level 6; Gold: 88; Time: 3:20 #Level 7; Gold: 112; Time: 4:05 #Level 8; Gold: 142; Time: 5:00 #Level 9; Gold: 177; Time: 6:05 #Level 10; Gold: 217; Time: 7:20 #Level 11; Gold: 263; Time: 8:45 #Level 12; Gold: 315; Time: 10:20 #Level 13; Gold: 371; Time: 12:05 #Level 14; Gold: 433; Time: 14:00 #Level 15; Gold: 501; Time: 16:05 #Level 16; Gold: 574; Time: 18:20 #Level 17; Gold: 652; Time: 20:45 #Level 18; Gold: 736; Time: 23:20 #Level 19; Gold: 825; Time: 26:05 #Level 20; Gold: 919; Time: 29:00 #Level 21; Gold: 1019; Time: 32:05 #Level 22; Gold: 1125; Time: 35:20 #Level 23; Gold: 1235; Time: 38:45 #Level 24; Gold: 1351; Time: 42:20 #Level 25; Gold: 1473; Time: 46:05 #Level 26; Gold: 1600; Time: 50:00 #Level 27; Gold: 1732; Time: 54:05 #Level 28; Gold: 1870; Time: 58:20 #Level 29; Gold: 2013; Time: 1:02:45 #Level 30; Gold: 2161; Time: 1:07:20 #Level 31; Gold: 2315; Time: 1:12:05 #Level 32; Gold: 2475; Time: 1:17:00 #Level 33; Gold: 2639; Time: 1:22:05 #Level 34; Gold: 2809; Time: 1:27:20 #Level 35; Gold: 2985; Time: 1:32:45 #Level 36; Gold: 3166; Time: 1:38:20 #Level 37; Gold: 3352; Time: 1:44:05 #Level 38; Gold: 3544; Time: 1:50:00 #Level 39; Gold: 3741; Time: 1:56:05 #Level 40; Gold: 3943; Time: 2:02:20 #Level 41; Gold: 4151; Time: 2:08:45 #Level 42; Gold: 4365; Time: 2:15:20 #Level 43; Gold: 4583; Time: 2:22:05 #Level 44; Gold: 4807; Time: 2:29:00 #Level 45; Gold: 5037; Time: 2:36:05 #Level 46; Gold: 5272; Time: 2:43:20 #Level 47; Gold: 5512; Time: 2:50:45 #Level 48; Gold: 5758; Time: 2:58:20 #Level 49; Gold: 6009; Time: 3:06:05 #Level 50; Gold: 6265; Time: 3:14:00 #Level 51; Gold: 6527; Time: 3:22:05 #Level 52; Gold: 6795; Time: 3:30:20 #Level 53; Gold: 7067; Time: 3:38:45 #Level 54; Gold: 7345; Time: 3:47:20 #Level 55; Gold: 7629; Time: 3:56:05 #Level 56; Gold: 7918; Time: 4:05:00 #Level 57; Gold: 8212; Time: 4:14:05 #Level 58; Gold: 8512; Time: 4:23:20 #Level 59; Gold: 8817; Time: 4:32:45 #Level 60; Gold: 9127; Time: 4:42:20 #Level 61; Gold: 9443; Time: 4:52:05 #Level 62; Gold: 9765; Time: 5:02:00 #Level 63; Gold: 10091; Time: 5:12:05 #Level 64; Gold: 10423; Time: 5:22:20 #Level 65; Gold: 10761; Time: 5:32:45 #Level 66; Gold: 11104; Time: 5:43:20 #Level 67; Gold: 11452; Time: 5:54:05 #Level 68; Gold: 11806; Time: 6:05:00 #Level 69; Gold: 12165; Time: 6:16:05 #Level 70; Gold: 12529; Time: 6:27:20 #Level 71; Gold: 12899; Time: 6:38:45 #Level 72; Gold: 13275; Time: 6:50:20 #Level 73; Gold: 13655; Time: 7:02:05 #Level 74; Gold: 14041; Time: 7:14:00 #Level 75; Gold: 14433; Time: 7:26:05 #Level 76; Gold: 14830; Time: 7:38:20 #Level 77; Gold: 15232; Time: 7:50:45 #Level 78; Gold: 15640; Time: 8:03:20 #Level 79; Gold: 16053; Time: 8:16:05 #Level 80; Gold: 16471; Time: 8:29:00 #Level 81; Gold: 16895; Time: 8:42:05 #Level 82; Gold: 17325; Time: 8:55:20 #Level 83; Gold: 17759; Time: 9:08:45 #Level 84; Gold: 18199; Time: 9:22:20 #Level 85; Gold: 18645; Time: 9:36:05 #Level 86; Gold: 19096; Time: 9:50:00 #Level 87; Gold: 19552; Time: 10:04:05 #Level 88; Gold: 20014; Time: 10:18:20 #Level 89; Gold: 20481; Time: 10:32:45 #Level 90; Gold: 20953; Time: 10:47:20 #Level 91; Gold: 21431; Time: 11:02:05 #Level 92; Gold: 21915; Time: 11:17:00 #Level 93; Gold: 22403; Time: 11:32:05 #Level 94; Gold: 22897; Time: 11:47:20 #Level 95; Gold: 23397; Time: 12:02:45 #Level 96; Gold: 23902; Time: 12:18:20 #Level 97; Gold: 24412; Time: 12:34:05 #Level 98; Gold: 24928; Time: 12:50:00 #Level 99; Gold: 25449; Time: 13:06:05 #Level 100; Gold: 25975; Time: 13:22:20 Sources from the config files, retrieven by Earra. Category:Buildings Category:Help